This invention relates to a free-standing shelving system.
Such shelving systems, which are commonly made from steel, comprise a plurality of uprights and a plurality of shelves which are supported at spaced positions on the uprights. A common basic configuration comprises four uprights supporting three or more rectangular shelves, the uprights being positioned to provide a support at each of the four corners of the shelves. Such a unit is free standing. Several such units can be attached together to form a run of shelving and, in some types, uprights may be shared between adjacent units.
Free standing shelving systems of this general type have been available for many years. Commonly they are supplied as kits which are bolted together to form the shelving. The uprights are equipped with a plurality of spaced holes so that the shelves can be position at any desired height, according to the requirements. The assembly of these shelves, involving as they do many nuts and bolts, is lengthy and awkward and recently attempts have been made to cut down on the assembly time of these systems. One recent system, for example, utilises shelf support clips which are fitted at desired positions on the uprights, and are shaped to support and secure the shelves.
In another system, described in British Patent No. 1441065, the uprights are formed with keyhole-shaped holes, and the shelves are supported on elongate shelf support members which are equipped with pegs which co-operate with the keyholes to provide a frame structure on which the shelves can be laid. The system has the disadvantage of requiring many components to produce even a basic set of shelves and, as such, has little advantage over the conventional nut and bolt system described above.